Happy Birthday Teme
by Naru-dattebayo
Summary: Sasunaru one shot. Sasuke has caught the flu and Naruto wants to make him feel better for his birthday. BUt Sasuke doesn't celebrate his birthday. Can Naruto change his mind?


Naruto paced along the bright corridor, he paced up and down countless times until he heard a cry from the room directly in front of him. "Sasuke!" Naruto burst into the room seeing a flushed raven laying on the bed. Sasuke had come down with the flu and even though he was ill, Naruto still thought he looked adorable with a flush.

"Are you okay?!" Naruto looked down at the ravens body and checked him over to see if he was in pain anywhere. "I'm fine...It's just....I don't want to burden you....So you can go home..." Sasuke saw the depression in the azure eyes but chose to ignore them.

"B-But tomorrow is your birthday teme! You're finally old enough to-" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke had locked his pale lips on pink ones. "Don't worry dobe....It's just a day....You need to sleep in your own bed for a while.

"Fine....But I'm coming to see you tomorrow!" Naruto felt shocked when Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"Naruto...Listen....I don't really like to celebrate my birthday so it'll be okay..." The Uchiha closed his eyes and waited to hear the door shut. When he finally did he began to think if the dobe would go against his word and visit tomorrow.

"Stupid teme....It's obvious I'm goig to go against his word...." Naruto entered his flat and flicked on the bedroom light. He knew he had to do something extra special for Sasuke, but what?

Just as he closed his sapphire eyes, his brain clicked and he grinned. Tomorrow, he would make Sasuke want to celebrate his birthday everyday.

Knocking on the front door of the Uchiha mansion, Naruto waited with a bag in his hand, he hoped Sasuke wouldn't ruin the mood he was in.

"I knew it...You're such an idiot dobe...." Sasuke opened the door and then closed it with a old creek.

"H-Happy birthday teme..." Naruto was wearing a big jumper and jeans, and to Sasuke's point of view he preferred them off. Looking at his dobe's face, Sasuke saw he was all flushed and embarrassed.

"Can't last a whole night without me, huh dobe..." Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile and gestured into the living room.

"Why aren't you in bed teme?" Naruto unzipped his orange bag and searched through it, he was looking for some medicine Sakura had given to him to give to Sasuke. She told Naruto it was a birthday present for him and Naruto, he still wondered what she had meant by that.

"Ah! Found it!" Pulling out a small bottle, Naruto read the label 'To Sasuke kun! Happy birthday love Saku- chan' Naruto almost gagged and threw it at Sasuke.

"Sakura told me to give this to you, she said you'll feel much better if you take it." Naruto grinned and sat on the dark leather couch. Sasuke opened the bottle and drank the liquid making him cough.

"Shit! Is that bitch trying to kill me!" Sasuke looked over at the blonde and saw the need for something in his azure eyes.

"You should get back to bed Sasuke. I have a big surprise for you later when you feel better." Naruto strutted upstairs, signaling the raven to follow him.

Later that night Sasuke felt refreshed and normal, he couldn't believe that the medicine worked that quick. He and Naruto had been talking for a while before and somehow they both just fell asleep. Sasuke glanced at the big orange bag on the floor. 'What is my surprise? Maybe it's in that beg' Sasuke thought to himself. Just as he was about to get up a pair of tanned hands clasped his shoulders and pushed him down.

"Now now teme....That's my bag. Not yours" Naruto let out a cute laugh making the raven pout, which wasn't very regular for him.

"Well if you're that desperate for you surprise i guess it's time to show you." Naruto licked his dry pink lips and lent down to kiss the raven.

"I'll go get it for you." Naruto jumped off Sauske still in his baggy clothing. He had been hot when he was laying with Sasuke but knew he couldn't strip off his jacket.

''Geez...I wonder if Sasuke will like this..." Naruto grabbed his orange beg and trudged into the on suit that Sasuke owned.

"You better hurry dobe. I can't wait all day." Sasuke had a feeling Naruto's present was sexual in some way but had no clue what he had up his sleeve.

"What do you think?" Naruto came out of the bathroom in a skimpy fox costume, He looked good enough to eat in Sasuke's opinion. The Uchiha gazed at the kitsune with his mouth open wide, being speechless and all.

"Happy birthday teme. I'm all your's. Oh and check this out!" Naruto emptied the contents of the bag onto the bed. A can of whip crème, strawberries and chocolate fell out and Sasuke was flushed again. He had a major problem in the southern area that needed to be dealt with right away.

"Oh and I got some extra hands." A clone of the blonde walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke smirked widely.

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto panted, by now Naruto's clone had disappeared and he was close to passing out. He grinned at the raven and licked his neck where he had left a hickey from earlier. " Only 365 days..." Sasuke sighed and closed his onyx eyes lightly.

"Till what?" Naruto asked confused to what Sasuke had meant by that quote.

"My birthday." Sasuke's lips curved round into a smirk and he kissed Naruto's temple.


End file.
